spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Towering Clown
The Towering Clown, also known as Creepy Towering Clown, or the "real" name being "Grimsli the Great," is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2017, 2018, and 2019 Halloween seasons. It resembles a tall clown with bent legs, red hair, pale skin, and wearing a red and white clown suit. When activated, the body and head turns side to side, as the mouth moves and eyes glow to three phrases. Spirit Halloween's Description "With the carnival struggling to survive, Grimsli the Great has to take desperate measures. He’s on the hunt to capture any unlucky bystander and turn them into his next freak show star. He lurks behind the curtain, waiting for a chance to snatch the next performer. Legend has it he even sews their mouths shut with his bony claws so nobody can hear their screams. His head will turn while he shouts his creepy sayings. After all, the show must go on…" "Watch in horror as Grimsli turns from side to side, looking for his next innocent bystander. His eyes light up with yellow rage and jaw chatters manically while he taunts his victims with a deadly game of hide and seek." * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Instruction manual ** Adapter ** Clown animatronic * Product Sayings: ** "I'm starting a new juggling act. I'll need a hand from one of you. And a head, and a foot - oh any part will do hahahaha!" ** "I'm looking for someone to play hide and seek with. You go hide and I'll come find you hahaha! Start running!" ** "Hahahahahahahaha!" * Animated * Step pad compatible * Adapter Type: 5.9V1.5A (included) * Dimensions: 79”H x 42”W x 37”D * Weight: 18.23 pounds * Material: Plastic * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for use in covered areas * Step pad sold separately Spirit Halloween's Story "Centuries ago, there lived a troubled man who went by the name of Grimsli the Great, the infamously tall clown of a traveling carny family. Every night before his planned performance, Grimsli would stand before his dressing room mirror and manically paint on his deceivingly joyous features. But it took hundreds of attempts before he was satisfied. He'd wipe his face clean and start over in a fit of rage, often gashing his pale white face with his dagger-like fingernails. Some say you could hear his bloodcurdling screams miles away from his dressing room. From afar, this quirky clown seemed quite eccentric, yes, but little did onlookers know that this sinister soul was hiding a dark secret---a master plan if you will: to collect and transform innocent bystanders into human oddities for 'show business'." Trivia *Because of how popular this animatronic was, Seasonal Visions International, the company that produced the animatronic, made another version of the animatronic. **Also because of its popularity, a costume based on the animatronic was released on Spirit Halloween's website. *In the official 2017 video, the head was not turning like normally. Most likely due to the setup being incorrect, or something was broken. *In 2017, the animatronic was first introduced in the United Kingdom, being sold on many websites. Spirit Halloween is the only United States retailer to sell the product. Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-02 at 11.22.45 PM.png|Website picture Tempsnip464.png|Side view Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 9.19.44 AM.png|UK/Prototype stock image vTQT5_rmSf9J.jpg|Featured in Spirit Hollow advertisement aZJAC6oJH8M9.jpg|Advertisement ybVdOvuwsjy_.gif|Promotional GIF ScksF0m63yyX.jpg|2018 advertisement Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 6.53.15 PM.png|Promotional artwork Screenshot 2017-12-06 at 5.02.26 PM.png|Promotional artwork FRIDAY13_BLOG_04_11_18.jpg|Friday the 13th advertisement tccp2.PNG|2017 Christmas picture tccp.PNG|2018 Christmas picture Clown_11_01_19.jpg|November 2019 homepage link picture Clown_Bspot_2019.jpeg|2019 christmas promo image 2017 box.jpg|Front of 2017 box 2018 box.jpg|Front of 2018 box 2018 box 3.jpg|Side of 2018 box 2018 box 2.jpg|Back of 2018 box setupinbridge.PNG|Setup in Spirit Hallows display setupinfarm.PNG|Setup in Spirit Acres Farm display CTC2.jpg|Setup in S.S. Rip Tide display (placeholder for Pennywise (2019) Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 11.41.19 PM.png|Setup in S.S. Rip Tide display (placeholder for Crouchy) TCCA.PNG|Concept art SVIoffice2.PNG|Setup in window of Seasonal Visions International office in California Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/145162.uts Category:2017 Category:2017 (Best Sellers) Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2018 (Best Sellers) Category:Animatronics Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Clowns Category:Towering Animatronics Category:In Stock Category:Spirit Acre Farms Category:Spirit Hallows Category:In Stock At Other Retailers Category:7-Foot Animatronics Category:S.S. Rip Tide Category:Online-Only